


Sweaters and Baking

by radiantglorys



Series: Setleth Week [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Me too Bernie, Setleth, These two are nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiantglorys/pseuds/radiantglorys
Summary: It's the season of giving and this couple can't help but get a little jittery.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Seteth
Series: Setleth Week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577836
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Sweaters and Baking

"Ouch!" This was the 14th time that night Byleth had jabbed herself with the knitting needles. Certainly they weren't sharp but she had extra strength to spare and it was becoming a problem. If she wakes up with bruised hands there would be no good excuse to hide behind. She sighed and got back to work.

"Professor... you seem nervous." Bernadetta peered over her shoulder at her handiwork. When originally requested for help she was confused, and a bit delighted. Part of her wanted to hide behind the insecurities and anxiety at the idea of being a teacher for anything. However, she also wanted to give back to the teacher who had helped her so much and one of the few people she could be at relative ease around. "Who are you making this for anyway?"

Byleth jumped, and Bernadetta only grew more curious. It was clear the professor had no significant other, at least from what she could tell. Granted she spent a lot of time in her room and not watching the woman's every move to know if she had someone she fancied. Perhaps one of the house leaders? A fellow teacher? It was going to drive her nuts. Was she perhaps in an elicit relationship that she could not speak of? Who could that be? Wouldn't it be funny if it was Seteth? No, it couldn't possibly be Seteth. That's too crazy even for Bernie's poor brain.

"My.... friend... who has helped me a lot." Perhaps that excuse will do. There is no way she could tell it like it actually was. Not at this time. Besides, what she said wasn't incorrect by any means.

"I see." Bernadetta shrunk back and kept the rest of her comments only on technique or to set her straight before she made any errors that were irreversible. "Whoever it is they are very lucky, despite the mishaps you're very good at this professor."

"Thank you, Bernie." She kept her eyes on the prize as she knitted away. If it's as Bernadetta says then all should go well and no one will be receiving a poorly crafted present. Satisfied with this information she was certain he would love it.

* * *

That same night in a completely different location stood a man covered in flour. The reason behind this being a mishap in opening a bag. Slowly he tried to steady his nerves but it did him no good. A task that was normally as easy as dressing one's self was leaving him at a total loss. At the very least since the moment he had coated himself in flour he had pushed on to mix ingredients, let dough rise, and then kneaded it. It was in the final process of baking that he stood contemplating why he was so on edge and if what he was doing was even worth it.

"Does she even like bread I wonder..." he muttered to himself.

"Does who like bread, brother?" A girl with bright green hair emerged, peeking over at the mess her father had made of the kitchen.

Surprised he turned around quickly, forgetting about how he looked. "Flayn, what are you doing at this hour?" trying desperately to change the topic.

"I could not sleep a wink. However I am very much curious about how you ended up in such a state of disarray." She blinked, eyeing Seteth's navy blue outfit coated in a bright white powder.

Her name was on the tip of his tongue but he didn't say it. Revealing such a thing to his daughter was more than he was capable of right now. While he did want to be open and honest to her without hiding it, it was best she stayed in the dark for the time being. "I decided to bake bread but the bag of flour gave me trouble." he attempted to clear his clothing of flour by patting it.

"I see. That certainly seems to be the case. You are not incapable brother but I do sense that something or someone has made you incredibly nervous." She pried, even if he did not answer she was sure she was right about a certain professor stealing her father's heart. As much he tried to hide it and play it off she has had plenty of time to observe him to know that the way he treated her now was not just how a boss would treat an employee, or even as friends.

"Preposterous. It was just a simple mishap." Denial at it's finest but he would keep this up for as long as he was capable.

"If that is what you say. Then I will retire to my room for the night and make a second attempt at falling asleep. Do be careful to not make a mess of the kitchen, brother." If he won't tell her then she will not continue to worry about it. Instead she leaves him cleaning the area while bread bakes.

"Honestly too curious for her own good." He sighs, setting his attention back to bread. He would clean himself up and turn in as soon as it was done and could be set to cool.

* * *

Waking up on the floor Byleth realizes she had fallen asleep there shortly after finishing her project. Stretching, rubbing her sore back, she yawned. Getting up from her place on the ground she found a decorative bag and placed the present inside. Now she just needed to find an inconspicuous way to gift it to her "secret" boyfriend.

Looking around she does have a tote but that just doesn't cut it, hearing a knock on the door she stuff the present inside her coat awkwardly before responding. "Yes, what is it?"

"Professor I need to ask you a- why are you standing like that?" Ferdinand questions, staring at his professor who is presently standing crooked with one arm behind her back.

"No reason I was just in the midst of stretching. Did you need something?" She would be sure to wait for him to go to leave before finding a new way to secure the present and keep it out of sight.

"I see... I wanted to ask if you might let Bernadetta have stable duty with me. I am worried that she is being holed up for too long and this is one of the few things she will exit her room for."

"I see no problem with that, if you can't coax her out tell her it's professor's orders. She should cooperate."

"Yes, I will. Do see to it that you get your back checked professor, you seem to be having problems with your spine."

"No worries, I'll speak with Manuela about it as soon as possible."

"That so... Good day professor, I hope next time we meet you may be able to stand properly."

"Thank you, Ferdinand, for your thoughts."

And with that he had left and she sighed with relief as she straightened her posture and looked around for a way to secure and hide the gift behind her cloak. Settling on a rigging of rope and adhesive she was sure she could keep this act up for most of the day till she could make it to see the recipient. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Waking up it was clear he had fallen asleep at the table. The last thing he remembered was taking the bread out of the oven and setting it on the table to cool. He expressed how tired he was and said he would rest his eyes for just a moment. He must have fallen asleep in the process.

Groaning he tried to stretch his body. When his bleary vision finally cleared it was obvious he never took care of his flour covered attire and he frowned. Hastily getting up he went to remove the articles of clothing stained in white and was thankful he had spares. Cursing the fact he woke up later than usual with no time to properly bathe or get ready. He had to hope no one would notice his state and ignore the bits of white powder still coloring his hair. He was a mess but he was in a hurry, regrettably.

Taking time to box up the bread carefully he toted it with him to his office. A few people gave him odd looks but said nothing. The second he was safe, he close the door and hoped to avoid any further questioning.

Minutes turned to hours and while work was getting done he wondered with his late arrival if he would even have a chance to deliver his gift.

* * *

After being run around to half exhaustion Byleth finally made it to the door she had been trying to get to for the past hour. Student after student with questions about assignments had kept her from getting this far. Until now. She checked her surroundings as to not appear suspicious and gently knocked on the door. Upon hearing the voice she has been waiting to hear all day she turned the knob and entered, closing the door behind her.

"Is there something you needed?" Seteth asked. Despite how he was trying to appear calm and collected his pulse was racing. There is making a gift, that's one thing, but giving one, he thought his heart was likely to explode.

"Yes." Her nerves were eating away at her, sweaty palms as she fumbled around with the present behind her back. Only one problem, it's stuck. She certainly went through a lot of effort to secure it but now she couldn't free it from it's confines.

"Professor? Are you okay?" He looked at her confusedly as she struggled with her coat.

"I'm fine..." she lied but she was reluctant to give up. Giving in to frustrations she began to remove her jacket for better access to the present.

"Professor!?" He questioned her actions. It wasn't like her to start randomly stripping he couldn't help but feel both concerned and attracted. He shut off the latter half of that and came from behind his desk to give her a hand at whatever it was that was causing her distress. "Let me help."

She did not want to give in, but it was clear she was getting nowhere and she turned herself around to reveal the elaborate contraption.

"That is... quite the knot." To say he was surprised and confused was one thing but he worked at the knots, finally freeing the bag from her back. He simply stared at it. "What is this anyway?"

"Your...... present." She turned back around and grabbed his hands where he was holding it and brought them closer to his face. "Please open."

A rather forceful and comedic presentation cause him to chuckle. "Surely." He reached inside the bag and pulled out a sweater with an intricate pattern on the front. He was surprised to say the least and he turned his attention to Byleth who seemed to be patiently awaiting a review of the product. "Did you make this?"

"I did, Bernadetta taught me how." She decided to leave out how she passed out in the floor after making it.

"It is wonderful. You did well, I do not think I can wear this over what I have on. I think other's may question the sudden change in attire but I will wear it for sure." He smiled.

"Thanks, I was worried it would be a pointless gift but I really wanted to try..." Admitting that she had decided on a sweater because she was certain he would look cute in it? Not today.

"I will wear it" He turned to fold it and set it on his desk. He then picked up a box that was not far from where he layed the sweater and picked it up. He returned to where Byleth was standing and presented it with a joyful expression. "I hope this is to your liking."

A sensitive nose picked up the smell of food, rosemary and mint, and she opened it with haste. Once opened she had to stop herself from devouring it on sight. "Bread? It smells really good." She was starting to drool. The fact she hadn't had dinner was starting to become apparent. "You made this?"

"Yes, I am no professional by any means but I have spent enough time with nothing to do that I picked up a few necessary skills." Seeing as she was practically salivating over the gift gave him reassurance that his efforts were not in vain and the flour mishap was not going to haunt him forever. "You may have some, it is your gift after all."

"Thank you!" She tore a piece off with fervor and ate it with speed. "zits really gud"

"Please chew and swallow, Byleth." He couldn't help but laugh a bit, her reaction was so amusing. To see her so delighted with his gift, his heart felt warm. "I am happy that you are enjoying it."

"Mmm." she responded, trying to not eat and talk again.

After eating a fair amount she closed the box. "Thanks again, I hadn't realized how hungry I was until now, it was so good I could eat it all in one go."

So absolutely adorable, he couldn't stop himself from bending down to steal a kiss. "You are indeed welcome. It makes me elated to see you enjoy it with such gusto. I do not regret making it in the slightest."

She returned the action in kind, "Neither do I, I appreciate everything you have done for me."

* * *

The next day Flayn spotted the Byleth in the dining hall. Happily she ran up to her, "Professor, what is it that you are doing here? Dining before another lesson?" She blinked, eyeing the food Byleth was munching on.

"Yes, I had some spare time and I was feeling hungry." She continued eating her food.

Flayn happened to spot something on her plate, a piece of bread that smelled awfully familiar. "Professor, where did you get that bread? It does smell most heavenly!"

"Hmm, someone gave it to me. It's pretty good. Want to try some?"

Flayn got a mischievous grin on her face, "No, I do believe that is for you, and you alone. I will just go get some food for myself, now if you will excuse me."

Walking away towards the line of students waiting on a hot meal she smiled to herself. _I knew it!_

* * *

That same day was filled with odd looks from faculty and students alike as he was not wearing the usual clothing. Instead swapping out the long coat and cape for a simple navy blue sweater with a golden pattern. The details Byleth included to make it seem stand out less and look more like something he would pick out himself.

No one seemed to questions it, bizarrely enough. And he had gone on about his daily tasks with little interrogation.

"Seteth, I have a quest-eek!" She was not prepared for him to turn around so fast and it nearly made her flee for cover.

"Yes, what is it?"

Taking note of what he was wearing her mind went blank. What was she intending to ask again? She had no clue but she knew that sweater. She helped it come into being and she knew who knitted it. There was no mistake, there was no need to question, that was the very sweater that Byleth had made with her coaching. _Didn't I help make that? Why did Seteth have it? Did the Professor give it to him? What did this mean? Are they a couple? How is that possible? Do they kiss!? Hold hands!? To be so cruel as to not notice the signs. Stupid Bernie. I should go reflect on my actions._ "I-I gotta go!" and just like that she scurried off to think about this some more.

"Bernadetta wait... She is gone. I wonder what that was all about." He was left standing there, clueless about what just happened.

And like that, the festivities and the gift giving came to end. The results? A happy couple, a proud daughter, and confused Bernadetta and Ferdinand. Nothing too abnormal for Fodlan.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a long one which surprised me. I hope you enjoyed these two nerds once again. Also Bernadetta is a sweetie please appreciate her.


End file.
